piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1981 Nightdona 500
This race is one of the less interesting Nightdona 500's but however is known for the first evidence of Claude Scruggs and Misti Motorkrass having crush on each other. An eight car crash on lap 54 involves Billy Ford, Misti Motorkrass, Claude Scruggs, Cole Speedland, Don Chapcar, Floyd Mulvhill, Norman Green and Thomas Tanrev. A second crash on lap 112 involves Kraig Shiftright, Ernie Gearson, Dale Earnhardt Sr, Bill Brady and James Robson. The winner of this race is Bill Shields with second being The King and 3rd being Darrell Cartrip. Chick Hicks would get fourth, Alloy Wilson 5th and Klint Shiftright sixth. All of the part-timers attended because it was the most important race other than the Calladega 500 and Brickyard 400. Television Biography Network: CBS Announcers: Spike and Pinkie Pie Transcript CRUSH?!?! Spike: Oh no! Trouble on the start finish stretch! A crash with several involved! Cole Speedland is in it! Rookie Billy Ford involved! Don Chapcar, Claude Scruggs, Misti Motorkrass and Mike Yankee involved. Another part-timer Thomas Tanrev also involved. Pinkie: A total of eight cars involved in that one. Claude: Misti I just, I just want to ask? Misti: (sighs) I know you want to know why someone put a grill on me right? Claude: That was another thing I wanted to ask. Misti: My stupid brother Dave had pulled a prank on me three years ago and superglued this grill on me to make sure I cannot start racing! (her grill would come off in a big crash in the 1986 Olympus 500 and this made her happy) Claude: WHAT! THAT'S SO (Dolphin Censored) RIDICULOUS! Misti: Yeah. That's exactly what he did. Claude: Well uh I still think your cute... kinda. Misti: You mean it? Claude: Yeah I do! Pinkie: OHHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE TWO PISTON CUP RACERS MIGHT HAVE A SECRET RELATIONSHIP EVEN THOUGH CLAUDE SCRUGGS IS MARRIED SINCE 1979 DURING HIS PART-TIME YEARS! MISTI MOTORKRASS AND CLAUDE SCRUGGS, THE 1980 ROOKIE DUO! THIS IS SO COOL! THAT IS (Air Horn) HISTORIC! Racers' Thoughts on Claude and Misti having a CRUSH! Lapis: The King, Luke, Roger, Stacy, Earl, Rev N Go Pitty, Rev N Go Crew Chief, Murray, Ronald, Andrew, Kraig, Floyd, Alloy, Don Chapcar and Harold, what do you think of Claude and Misti having A CRUSH!!!? The King: Speechless. Luke: So cool. Roger: I HAVE, but REALLY HAVE to agree with Luke and King. Stacy: MY CLAUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Male Rev N Go Pitty: MISTI IF YOU MARRY CLAUDE IT'S GONNA BE AMAZING! Earl and Rev N Go Crew Chief: AMAZING! Herbert: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! Ronald: Crazy, crazy, crazy. Andrew: This IS America. Kraig: (Popeye Toot). That's insane. Mike: So insane. Alloy: Wait... THE 1980 ROOKIE DUO HAVING A CRUSH!? WHAT THE HELL!? THAT'S COOL! Don: I agree with Alloy. Harold: I have to agree with Ronald and Herbert. I have never seen anything crazy crazy crazy like that from 1955 to 1981. My whole (Charlie Brown Horn) life. Lapis: There you have it. Back to you Pinkie and Spike! Spike: Oh boy this IS crazy folks. One of the most relationship goals moments of all the 1981 Piston Cup Racing Series Season from Nightdona 500 to Dinoco 400 live on CBS Sports. We'll be back shortly, especially with that crush like mayhem. Bill Shields Wins Pinkie: As the racers go on the backstretch Bill Shields is in the lead and close to winning the Nightdona 500 with Ron Pitcar in 2nd! Ron tries to make a move but cannot do it! Spike: On turn 4 they go! Bill Shields joins an elite group of racers as he wins the Nightdona 500! Bill Shields wins it! Ron Pitcar finishes 2nd! The King is 3rd! Last year's winner Don Chapcar 4th and Bill Brady is 5th!